


Sweet Mead

by Somewhere_Out_Here



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Love, Mead, Sex, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhere_Out_Here/pseuds/Somewhere_Out_Here
Summary: Astrid is bored and feels left alone, so she reaches out for mead, while dirty thoughts start to rise. And poor Hiccup needs to deal with it... M for Alcohol use, dirty thoughts and smutty scenes...





	1. Sweetly

It was late at night on Berk. Well, not late enough for Vikings, who are willing to celebrate their latest trade and peace agreement with another tribe. It would offer them a good amount of gold in the future, as well as safety for them, their island and of course their dragons.  
  
Yes, it really had been a good deal and it all was made possible by their young chief, who was very willing to persuade everything that would help his people, as well as the winged, flying reptiles. Therefore Hiccup was very much the center of this whole celebration.

Everybody wanted to drink on his health and on his honor, and here and there he was confronted by deep conversations by the elder, which he just couldn't decline.

All the while it was Astrid, who was sitting always nearby, listening carefully, but never saying a word. Well, sure, she was _General Hofferson_ , and would marry Hiccup before the next moon would rise, but right now she was not as interesting, as she surely would be as his wife.  
  
Sure, she understood the interest in Hiccup pretty well, since he was the one, who worked the whole treaty out. But all she wished right now, that he finally would pay her some attention. Yes, she admired the way, he talked and how he could hold their attention for so long. And she found herself often admiring the young chief in the way he moved – whether it was his head, his facial features or his hands. She very much liked the way, his lips moved into a smile or even a grin, especially after these hard times, when his father was killed, only a few months ago.

So, all Astrid did this evening, (when her friends didn't require her attention, because they almost set the mead hall a flame with a  _surprise_ that had required dragons, and fire and a lot of wood), she stared at her fiance, all the while drinking mead. Well, she knew, that she couldn't tolerate as much, as her fellow vikings, but she liked the sweet tasted of it, which, along with the heaviness of the alcohol, washed away her jealousy and the feeling of getting not enough attention. 

And as the night lengthened, Astrid became more attentive, regarding Hiccups movements, while she felt heavy, content and  _very_ drunk. But she would never admit that mead had such an influence on her. 

So she stayed quiet, nibbling on her fifth jug...or her sixth...or...whatever. Her eyes were already a bit glassy, her mind felt fuzzy, but she still would judge every gesture of the young man, while her mind tried to analyze it. 

Therefore she noticed the way, Hiccup sometimes scrunched his nose, whenever he found something very absurd. And she found it very cute, though she would never admit, that she would find anything ' _cute'_ . But her eyes also wandered over his lips, while she more and more developed the inner feeling to kiss them. 

Yes – Astrid liked kissing Hiccup.  _Loved_ it, to be exactly. It always was such a sweet feeling. And it didn't matter if it just was a small peck on the lips, before he hurried away, doing something important, or if it was more of a heated make-out session behind the stables, or in his workshop. 

Yes, she always enjoyed those moments, which made her sometimes lusting for  _more_ . But she knew, that they would wait patiently until their wedding night – they agreed on doing so.

She bid a lips, while Astrid turned away from Hiccup, trying to hide the redness of her cheeks. 

Yes, she sometimes found herself daydreaming about Hiccup and what it would be like to finally sleep with him. She had already heard different women voicing their experiences, though Astrid had always tried to  _not_ listen to them, since she wanted to experience it on her own. But her ears and her mind were betraying her in these moments and there more information the young general got, the more she wondered what it would  _actually_ feel like.

And tonight was no exception...

While she turned back, her eyes wandered over his shoulders, which got broader, while he got older and how it would feel like to wrap her arms around them, while his naked body laid on top of her. Then she glanced to his arms, which she really wanted right now to be wrapped around her, holding her tightly, while those skillful hands of his should start wandering all over her body – her over her neck, over her breasts and down to more forbidden areas. 

As fast as Astrid could, she raised her jug to her lips, drinking more of this delicious mead, to drown her silent gasp, as she pressed her tights together. Heat was rising between them, which was already familiar to her, since it always welcomed her, whenever she was thinking about Hiccup this way.

But her desperate try of concealing her actions wasn't enough and her eyes widened, when her heard this familiar voice calling her name in worry:

“...Astrid?”

Carefully and without spilling something, she lowered her jug and was astonished and ashamed, when she saw Hiccup and all a few of the elders he had talked to looking at her.

“Is everything alright?” Hiccup asked again, leaning over the table between them, to carefully touch her hand.

“You have been so quiet of so long...”

“And she ain't looking too good, lad!” Gobber told the young chief, while pointing in Astrid's face. “She ain't looking too good.”

“I-I...ma g-good!” Astrid stuttered, raising her voice for the first time in a few hours, feeling that her tongue was heavy and fuzzy due to much mead. 

“Well...either she is sick, or very, very drunk. Good luck chief!”

“Good luck? Why do you wish me good luck?!”

Astrid became dizzy, while she tried to follow the conversation between Gobber and Hiccup.

“She will be your wife in a wee of time! So take care of her – bring her to her bed, give her some medicine or, _lay her good,_ or whatever you do with your future wife...”

Both Astrid and Hiccup stared in shock at the older man, though a part of Astrid admitted to herself, that she would  _love_ to do the last part with Hiccup. 

“O-okay! I will bring her home. To her home! But that's about it!”

Before Astrid could say or do something against it, the young chief stood up, walked around the table and pulled the jug from her hands, setting it down on the table. Then he helped her up, laying an arm around her waist, guiding her to the big doors of the mead hall. 

While the heart of the young woman started to race faster and faster in her chest, Hiccup turned back for a moment, telling them:  
  
“Don't you have dirty thoughts over there! I will take care of her! Nothing will happen! I will bring her to her bed!”

But Astrid couldn't help the  _dirty_ thoughts that started to rise inside of her, thanks to the sweet mead, when she heard Hiccups words.

“Sure you will!” Gobber answered, while she still could hear them snicker behind them, while, the left the mead hall. 

 

 

 


	2. Focus

Yes, it really was late at night, Hiccup told himself, as he looked up at the star covered sky and towards the big moon, which hang high over their heads. He really could feel the tiredness in his bones. His muscles felt sore and his head heavy. Yes, he really needed some sleep, especially after these hard weeks, where he had worked out this tready. But first he needed to take care of his beautiful and very drunk fiance. And then he should go back to the mead hall, or the rumors about them would start like wildfire. 

And, although there were only a few days left until their wedding, he didn't want Berk to think that he and Astrid were doing...things...

But he already knew, that the beautiful young General in his arms would give him a hard time, for him to not give in to any feelings or cravings. And he knew that for sure, when Astrid grapped the collar of his tunic, pulling him close to her and kissing him on the lips, just as the doors of the mead hall closed behind them. 

Hiccup closed his eyes – Astrid was his fiance after all and he really, really enjoyed kissing her. Or making out with her, he admitted to himself, as he felt her tongue slipping inside his mouth, while he happily responded to the heated kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist.

He didn't know for how long they were standing there, or when their hands had started to wander over their bodies, but he for sure knew, that it was taking him already longer to bring her to her bed, than he had intended to. 

But it felt just so nice – just to two of them alone, their arms wrapped around each other, while one of her hands had entangled itself in his hair, while the other held her in place, by gripping his hip firmly. Also she didn't complain when he placed his hands on her butt, groping it lightly. 

Yes, he really liked the feeling of her soft and warm flesh beneath his hands and he was always looking forward to do so, whenever they were somewhere hiding, for a little make out session. Also it made him dream about her naked skin beneath his hands, when they were finally able to give in to their desires.

Though Hiccup would never admit it, he really was looking forward to finally have sex with this beautiful women – no! He really was looking forward to make love with her. Hiccup really wanted to show her his inner feelings, although he always felt a little excitement, whenever he thought about it. To finally see the woman of his dreams naked in front of him...waiting for him...on top of their bed...with her beautiful blonde hair opened...

Oh, how he wanted to see this goddess in all her glory, while her soft, golden locks were barely covering her shoulders, or the delicious white flesh of her breasts – oh her breasts were for sure really amazing and beautiful!

But suddenly Hiccup snapped back to reality, as Astrid's lips had left his, to wander over his jawline, down his neck and over to his ear, softly nibbling there, which send a tingling sensation down his spine.

His eyes snapped open, a tingling feel and taste of alcohol in his lips, while he felt blood rushing down to nether regions.

And suddenly he realized in what condition this beautiful woman was in and that he wouldn't want to take advantage of it. Though some parts of his body and his fiance would make it very hard to decline this very obvious offer.

“Astrid...” he carefully whispered, reaching for her shoulders to get her attention.

“Mhm...?” she answered, while slowly raising her head to look at Hiccup with heavy eyelids and a sexy (as Hiccup had to admit) smirk on her lips. 

“I will bring you to your home, okay? You are...to be honest...drunk and should take a deep sleep!”

“But I don' wan' to...” she mumbled drunkenly, leaning closer to his ear again, and with her hot breath tingling it, she whispered (while sounding not as drunk all the sudden):

“I want to feel you. All of you. I want to have passionate sex with you...all night long...”

Hiccup was stunned, his eyes and mouth standing open in shock, when he heard those clearly sexy and challenging words, escaping the lips of the woman he loved. And nearly all of the blood, left in his brain, was rushing downwards. 

She giggled, nuzzling his neck, while pressing her body against his. 

“An' I can feel, that you want to...to...do the same...He is waiting for me, isn't he?”

This was not right! This was so wrong and Hiccup knew it! But here he was, clearly aroused, while his beautiful drunk fiance was talking directly to his...penis, which was downright sexy. And so wrong! Oh, how he would go to Hel for this!

But as much as he, his mind and body, was lusting for Astrid, he knew that he should stay focused! That he should not give in. They would regret it! She would probably hate him for it and he...he would to the same – hating himself for giving in to some desire...

He knew, that he should get her to her bed, as fast as possible, before it would end horribly...But he thanked Thor, that he hadn't drunk to much this at the celebration and so his mind was still clear... at least that part, that wasn't lusting for the female General in his arms...

“O-okay...” Hiccup whispered, thinking of a plan, to get out of this damned situation.

“Okay?” Astrid repeated, gleaming happily at him as she leaned back to look at him. “I've waited soooo soooo long for this!”

Before Hiccup could answer, she flung her arms around his neck, kissing him again, which Hiccup, for now, returned.

To finally get her into her bed and to bring her to sleep, he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the house, were she and her parents were living.

'Stay focused!', he repeated over and over in his head, as he carried her in bridal style to the Hofferson house, never breaking the kiss. And to stay focused was really hard.

With a careful kick Hiccup opened the door to the house, which was dark and silent, since her parents were still in the mead hall. 

“Upstairs...” she whispered, breaking the kiss for a moment.

“I know...” Hiccup answered, climbing up the stairs towards her bedroom.

When he entered her room, with Astrid still in his arms, he knew, that each passing minute would make things worse and worse. And he really needed a way out, before it was to late...

“Okay...so...there is your bed...” Hiccup said, chuckling nervously, while he laid her down on top of her sheets.

“...now...lay down and...maybe – before we start – take a nap.”

As he wanted to let go of her and stand back up to leave, she still held, with as much strength as she could muster in her state, onto his shoulders.

“But...but we want'd to have sex!” Astrid complained, pulling him down towards her and on her bed. 

He yelped, when she wrapped he legs around him, being welcomed between them with an indescribable heat. 

Yes – she really wanted to sleep with him!

“We hav' waited for so...so long, Hiccup!”

“How about we wait a few more days, until we are married and allowed to do this?!”

“No more waitin'!”

And she kissed him again, her legs around him like a vice and her hand entangled in his hair again, the other pulling at his tunic. 

If she wasn't so drunk and had given him some kind of consent, he totally would have given in. Yes, they had agreed to wait, but if she had been in a normal state, willing to do these things with him, he would have accepted this offer... But not now... He needed to stay focused, even if the heat between her legs and where ever she touched him, were making him crazy. 

So – maybe – it was the best to buy some time...

He pushed her away a little, lifting himself on his elbows, which were resting next to her head, to look at her. 

“Let me get some water, first! My mouth his very dry because of the mead and I don't want you to have the feeling of kissing dragon scales, when you kiss me...”

Her breath was hot in his face, as she stared in silence at him, probably trying to get a clear thought. 

Then she finally sighed, lowering her legs towards the bed to free him.

“Fine...” she murmured. “Pro-promise to return!”

He gulped, knowing, that he could never break a promise he had given her. 

“Yes...yes I promise... I will just get a jug of water. And then I will come back here...into your bed...and...and we-”

“Fuck?”

Yes...she was drunk beyond words! But the way she talked dirty (apart from a her drunkenness) aroused him even more...

Without saying another word, he got up and left her room, while they still stared at each other, the sexual tension between them thick enough, to be cut with her axe. 

He closed the door, hurried down the stairs. His mind felt fuzzy, his whole body numb, while he reached the kitchen and in a moment later the bucket, filled with water. He reached into it with his hands, splashing it into his face, to lower the heat inside and around him. Then Hiccup scooped some water with his hands, raising them to his lips, to drink. 

Indeed, it did cool down his nerves... Maybe it had the same effect with Astrid...

Although he was hoping, that she had fallen asleep, Hiccup took an empty jug from the shelves, filling it with fresh, cold water and he stepped back towards the stairs. But he stopped, noticing another item out of the corner of his eyes – an empty bucket...

Well, the young chief had often witnessed the aftermaths of heavy drinking, especially his cousin Snotloud, who thought that he would tolerate more alcohol, than any other viking he knew. And those aftermaths very messy, smelly and made a big mess...

Although he had never seen Astrid in such a drunk state, he thought, that it would be the best, to prevent a possible chaos. After all – it was better to clean just a bucket, than her whole room...

So Hiccup took the bucket in his other hand and walked, as quiet as he could, back up the stairs. Since he hoped, that she had fallen asleep, he hoped, that he wouldn't wake her by stomping like a wild Gronckle. 

But when he opened the door to her room again, he knew that a drunk Astrid Hofferson wasn't working this way...

There she was, being the one who had taken advantage of his absence and making all his wishes and dreams come true. 

She – his fiance, General of Berk, the beautiful and stunning Astrid Hofferson – was absolutely naked. 

In front of him.

For him.

He could perfectly see her pale skin in the white moonlight, shining from her window. Her chest – those wonderful breasts, which were better, than he had ever imagined – was exposed to him, rising and falling, whenever she breathed. He couldn't help his eyes, as they traveled downward to her belly, resting on her belly bottom. And he never thought, that he would find a belly bottom beautiful, but seeing Astrid for the first time naked, he found it very gorgeous. And the young chief even dared to let his eyes travel down, towards her most private part, which was lightly covered by light, blonde hair.

“I-I-I-” he stammered, trying to find some decent words in his mind, while he desperately tried to rid his eyes of the beautiful nakedness of his fiance in front of him.

“Like whadd you see? Then com' 'ere and take what is yours!” 

'Stay focused! Don't give in!”,he reminded himself, while finally being able to lift his gaze to the ceiling. Carefully he walked over to her bedside table, setting down the jug with water and the bucket to the floor. 

“Oh... Hiccup...” she giggled in her drunken mannerism, posing lascivious on the bed, with her arms laying over her head and pushing out her chest even more (Hiccup saw this by accident, when he set the bucket down).

“I kno', you like what you see... I can see it...Your...dick...is betraying you...”

He could feel her smirking, while looking down at his erect member, which he automatically cursed for betraying him.

“He looks really big... Le'me touch you...”

Before Hiccup even had the time to step back, she already did as she had said.

He gasped in shock and excitement, when he felt her fingers, touching him softly and carefully.

“No, no, no – don't do that!” Hiccup said in a hurry, stepping back after a short moment.

“Astrid, you are drunk! To drunk, to have sex, to be exactly!”

“But don't you wan' me? I thought, that you wer' waiting for so...so...long to have sex with me... I have been waitin' for so long... And I have been lon'ly the whole nigh'!”

Yes!, he wanted to scream, since he wanted her more, than he could tell. But this was his personal Hel and Valhalla at the same time and he clearly should leave, before-

“Have been dreamin' so long for this moment... When I'ma alone and I think about you I can't help myself...to...touch me...here...”

Again her voice interrupted his thoughts. As did her hand, which he could see out of the corners of his eyes, was traveling down between her breasts, over her ribs and stomach (and over this gorgeous, little belly button) towards the golden triangle between his legs.

And, although some dark part of his brain really wanted to finally give in, he turned on his heel and prosthetic leg, walking straight through the door and left.

No, he would never take advantage of her in this state! And let her remember this night, then she shall beat him, scream at him and curse as much as she wanted to, but he for sure would know, that he had done the right thing! He loved this wonderful woman more, than he could tell and he would never do such veil things...

As Hiccup stormed out of the house, he knew that he should wash himself with ice-cold water, before heading for Toothless, to fly until his mind would finally clear a little.

Oh...how he feared the morning and the consequences of this night...


	3. Bitterness

It was a strange night for Astrid. 

She didn't know, when exactly she fell asleep, or how. She was very restless, turning from one side to the other, while her dreams were confusing and felt very disconnected. 

But when she finally awoke, about noon and the next day, it wasn't because of her dreams. No. It was a painful and bitter feeling in her stomach, that startled her all the sudden, letting her jolt awake in just a few moments. With dry eyes, she looked around, light blinding her, until she found a bucket next to the bed, which she, without thinking about it, took with both hands, leaning her head over it. 

Hel...she never vomited like this before...

It had to be the mead, she had been drinking the night before. But...had it really been that much? She for sure knew, that she would never drink again!

With tears in her eyes and a disgusting taste in her mouth she looked up, set the bucket down again, before she wiped with one hand over her eyes and with the other over her lips.

She coughed, looking slowly around, the sourness of her own puke made her throat sting painfully, which made it hard to swallow.

Her mind still felt numb, while she tried to understand, where she exactly was. 

It took her a few minutes to realize, that she was in her room, on her bed and the bucket next to her belonged to her mother, which she used for cleaning...Well...until now...

Still looking around, she saw the jug on her bedside table and wondered, how it got there. She couldn't remember, that she had taken it with her, when she reached her home. But probably she had been just to drunk, to remember.

Curious and a bit thirsty she reached for it with shaking hands, carefully smelling the content. Astrid was just to afraid, that she had taken a jug filled with mead from the mead hall the night before. But she felt pure relief, as she noticed, that it had been filled with water.

Carefully she brought it to her lips, drinking with caution, but stopping shortly after, when she felt her stomach revolting. As fast as she could, she set the jug back down, holding her stomach, rubbing it gently.

“Dawn mead...I will never drink you again!” the young General mumbled, while her stomach grumbled loudly, turning again.

While still massaging her stomach, she fell back to her bed, hoping that this lying position would help her to ease the pain.

But the more she was stroking over her belly, the more a strange and, quite confusing realization hit her, though she needed some time to understand it:

Why was she feeling her skin? Like...her naked skin...?

Confused she looked down on herself and her heavy eyelids shot open, being all the sudden very awake, as she saw her body, as the gods had created her. 

She was naked! Very naked, to be exactly! She wasn't even wearing her breast wrappings, or undergarments! 

But how?

And Why?

She couldn't remember, that she had taken her cloths off! Well...she didn't even remember, that she reached the house of her parents... 

She turned to her side, very carefully looking over the side of her bed, searching with her eyes, until she found her cloths – carelessly thrown to the floor, as if she had been in a haste...

But why had she done that? 

If she really had been that drunk, like she was currently felt unhappily sober, she should have fallen straight into her bed, without changing, or undressing.

Clearly, some puzzle piece was missing... 

Something was odd...

Something...

Or...someone...

She gasped.

Hiccup!

She remembered, that Hiccup had brought her home late at night, brought her into her bed... And he...he had been in her bed, too. But...why?

Astrid felt a pain in her head, as she tried to remember each and every detail of the night before...

So...what did she remember? Like...the big celebration, because Hiccup made this awesome treaty for Berk. Then...Hiccup...talking and talking and even more talking with a bunch of people, especially the elders...And she had felt neglected and left alone by him. And that was the reason, why she had been drinking so much...like...too much...

Her stomach grumbled again and she held it, until things stopped turning inside of it.

But what happened then...? 

Somewhere, deep in her memory, she remembered Hiccup, carrying her towards her home. And there was kissing...like...lots and lots of kissing. Very hot kissing... And memories of him, reaching her room, laying her on top of her bed... and Hiccup himself...somehow on top of her... Even more kissing...

By Freya and Thor and all the other gods out there...

Have they really...had...sex with each other? Like...real, naked, drunk sex?

Astrid gulped, though the disgusting, bitter taste in her mouth returned.

No...they wouldn't have done that! They have agreed to wait! To wait, until their wedding night! 

But...it was the only reason, why she was naked...Was it?

“Oh Freya...please don't tell me, that this is real!” Astrid mumbled, covering her eyes with her hands, while more and more questions entered her head.

Why had they done that? Why hadn't they stopped? Had Hiccup been drunk, too? Why had he left? How in Hel would this affect their relationship?

This was beyond words! Absolutely horrible! 

Yes, she had these desires for months now, and – yes – on the right day and with the right offer, she would haven given herself more early to Hiccup, than they had planed. But not in such an awful way!

But...why had he given in...?

Why...?

He would never to such things. He was far to kind and far to clever, to take any advantage of her, while she was drunk... The blonde woman knew that and loved the young chief for that.

'I want to feel you. All of you. I want to have passionate sex with you...all night long...' 

She suddenly heard her own voice in her head. Her own words. Her own lust and longing...

And remembered more – remembered, how she persuaded him to sleep with her. How this...had been her fault! She had been the one, who had wanted it so much. She had been the one, who couldn't wait any longer! How she had been the one, who had ruined this special moment, for both of them...

She knew that, although there were still black spots in her memory...

More and more regret filled her. And sadness... 

And Astrid knew, that it was Hiccup, who would take the mistakes, thinking, it had been his fault. But it wasn't! It was hers – and hers alone...

Oh, how she feared to see him again...

 --------------------------------------

It was already noon, when Hiccup wondered, where his fiance was... Well...probably still in bed, yet he was very worried for her well being. He had never witnessed, that she had been drunk. This drunk, to be exactly!

He probably should have stayed to make sure that she was alright. But her willingness for sex was just too dangerous, for him to stay. 

Also, what else should he have done? She had been naked in front of him, touching herself! In her private parts! 

Hiccup sighed, tearing with his hands his hair, to prevent any erotic images form re-appearing. He might be alone in his workshop in that very moment, but just any minute, somebody could walk into him and he didn't want to see him in an aroused and flustered state. He was Berk's chief, after all!

It had been already hard enough for him to get rid of the images the previous night and even harder to get rid of his errect...problem...

He sighed again, knowing that it had been the right decision to leave, before something bad had happened. Sure, a very amazing, but also very bad thing...

The young chief just hoped, that they could just forget about the whole incident, although her nakedness would haunt his nights, until he would finally be able to see her again...naked...

With a long breath, he stood up. 

The heat had gotten to his head and he needed some fresh air.

Also was his worry for his fiance growing bigger and bigger. He needed to see her – or at least make somehow sure, that she overcame the night in a decent state...

He walked out of his workshop, to be greeted immediately by Toothless, who clearly wanted to fly.

“Not now, buddy. First we need to see Astrid!”

Toothless grunted at these words and lowered his eyelids to give the dragon rider an annoyed look, as if he wanted to ask him:

“Will this always be like this, when you try to mate with that female human?”

Hiccups facial features sank, rolling his eyes at the winged reptile.

“Don't give me that look! It will only take a few minutes!”

Or hours..., Hiccup reminded himself, very well knowing, that they definitely should talk about the happenings from the previous night. Although, to be very honest, he dreaded this conversation already, before it even had happened...

“Common, Toothless. Let's go!” he said, trying to sound cheerful. But – who was he trying to fool? He felt miserable and it would only get worse – he already knew that...

Together with his black dragon, Hiccup walked slowly towards the Hofferson house, his heart beating louder and faster with each step. Yet, he tried to stay calm on the outside, smiling and waving at everybody who passed him and greeted him. 

Then, all the sudden, he remembered the words, he had chanted in his mind:

“Stay focused!” 

Yes, that he needed to do – stay focused. Astrid was his fiance, after all! It would be an awkward and a very embarrassing talk, but it needed to be done! Also, he could and never would hide something from her – it was a compliment for her after all, if he found the way she talked sexy and that she was stunning, without any cloths on. He should tell her that, if the moment was right.

It didn't take him long, to reach her parents house and just in that moment, when he wanted to knock at the front door, it opened. 

Astrid was just about to leave, while Hiccup felt relieved to see her awake and (thankfully) alive, although she looked a bit pale and had dark shadows under her eyes. 

“Astrid!” He greeted her, very happy to see her. 

He reached for her, trying to hug her closely, but she stepped to the side and, when she recognized him, lowered her gaze to the floor.

“Oh...hi...Hiccup!” The young General mumbled, before hurrying past him, petting Toothless on the head once.

“H-Hey! I wondered, how you feel this morning! I was worried, that the mead was just too much for you...”

“Ah...thank you. Everything is fine. I need to go. People...need me...!”

It felt like he was hit in the stomach (and not the good kind of hit, that Astrid would give him sometimes, or he had wished for in this moment). She wasn't even looking at him, avoiding his eyes and his touch.

And before he could do something – she was gone, leaving him by her door with a very bitter feeling in his stomach... And the feeling that doom dragged him deeper and deeper, to the very bottoms of Hel...

“What have I done...buddy?”


	4. Excuses

4\. Excuses

Their wedding was coming closer and closer with each passing day. Everybody on Berk became more cheerful and all the people were looking forward to the big celebration, where their beloved chief would finally get the wife he deserved. Where he would finally marry the girl he had loved for so long...

Yes, everybody knew, that Hiccup and Astrid were in love, even before the two of them officially had announced their engagement. But both of them had been just too glad, for everybody – even their parents – accepting their bonding and the blooming relationship in the future. 

And although Astrid had sometimes doubts, if she would be a good chiefess for Berk, it was Hiccup who assured her, that she should not worry and that she would eventually grow with the duties and responsibilities. And he always told her, that he would never want anybody else, but her.

He loved her after all.

But the more Astrid tried to hide from him, the more she doubted, that she was the right one for him. Yet, it was so hard to look him into the eyes, therefore she always tried to find excuses to avoid him:

After meetings in the mead hall, she would hurriedly leave, stating that she had to take care of something in her mothers household. When she just happened to meet him outside, she would lie, saying that she had no time, since she would meet with Ruffnut. Or that she needed to take care of Stormfly. Or that she needed to do something for their wedding. Or just...something else... And the one time he had knocked at the door, she said, that she wasn't feeling too good and needed to go to sleep, immediately. 

The good thing about it was, that nobody was asking, why she behaved that way. Everybody just thought, that she was a blushing bride-to-be, nervous about the upcoming wedding. 

The bad thing about this...well...everything. She felt more and more regret and shame with each passing day, knowing, that they needed to talk about that dreaded night, where she had persuaded him into having sex with her. And the young General knew, that it should be her, who should make the first step, since it all had been her fault.

But she just couldn't bring herself to step up to Hiccup, look him into the eyes and...just say something! Yet...something needed to be done, since their wedding was creeping closer and closer with giant steps! And she only had three days left, before she would marry him...

“Hey! Astrid!” Somebody suddenly interrupted her thoughts, by snapping their fingers in front of her eyes.

The young woman blinked, shaking her head, to look back at Ruffnut, who already had an annoyed look on her face.

“What? Oh...excuse me. There was just...something on my mind... What were you talking about?”

Her friend huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest, before she leaned against the wall of the stables, Barf and Belch looking interested at the female dragon rider. 

“Man...you totally should get married and get laid! Is there one minute, where you are not thinking about him?”

Astrid gulped. 

Was it really that obvious, that she had been only thinking about Hiccup and...sex, though in another way, that her friend had intended? 

The young General merely laughed nervously, while she filled Stormfly's bowl with fish she had bought earlier.

“It is just too hard to not think about it...” Astrid mumbled, although her words were not meant for Ruffnut's ears. 

But the twin had a better sense of hearing than Astrid had expected.

Ruffnut laughed.

“I knew it! Astrid Hofferson really wants to get laid by the chief! Well, not that you should mind – you two are getting married in three days!”

“Hush, Ruffnut!” The blond woman scolded her friend “Or somebody might hear you!”

And as if the gods had heard her, she froze in shock, when she heard a familiar voice, coming from outside the stables, accompanied by a loud knock at the door.

“Astrid?”

It was Hiccup!

And just as he opened the door, she hid behind her Nadder, pressing her finger on her lips as a sign for Ruffnut to not give her hiding spot away.

“Oh, it is you, Ruffnut! I just thought, that I have heard Astrid...”

“Nah..., not glad to see me, chief?” the young woman mocked. 

“No no! Nice to see you, too! But I was just looking for Astrid. Haven't seen her all day...Or...yesterday. And also not the days before. Just wanted to talk with my beloved fiance for a few minutes. And I thought, that I heard her voice just a few moments ago...”

“Haven't seen her? Well...” 

Astrid saw, that Ruffnut's eyes wandered towards her, since her friend was still able to see her from the spot where she was standing. For a moment her lips grew into a wider grin, willing to reveal, where the young General was hiding. But when Astrid shook her head, telling her no, Ruffnut looked back to Hiccup, merely shrugging.

“Well, I haven't seen her either. Probably planning your wedding – dressing up in a fancy dress or learning, how to do the household. She really needs to know that, if she is going to be your wife. I suppose that nobody wants you to be killed by her cooking, right? So maybe you should ask her mum...”

“But...” Astrid could hear him, raising his ways. And it broke his heard, hearing the sadness in just this one word, but she still didn't feel ready to face him.

“Then I need to ask her mother again. Maybe she had seen her this time...”

“Sure! Good luck, chief!”

Just a few moments later, the doors closed again and Astrid got back up, staring melancholy at the door.

“Okay, Hofferson – spit! What exactly have you done! I can smell something fishy and it is not the fish you gave your dragon!”

This time it was Astrid, who crossed her arms in front of her chest, rolling her eyes, to pretend, as if Ruffnut was imagining something.

“It is nothing! I am just... very excited when I think about the wedding!”

“As if... You are not the type of girl, that gets nervous, because of your wedding. I don't buy you that. So, tell me – what have you done to our poor chief, for him to look so miserable?”

“He looked miserable?” Astrid repeated, her eyes widening when she heard that and her heart skipped a beat, when her friend nodded.

“Sure. Baggy eyes, a dead look in them and he looks like he hasn't eaten for a few days. And I don't think, that he is nervous about your wedding, either.”

With an anticipated look Ruffnut glanced at the young woman in front of her, even rising one of her eyebrows, tapping one foot lightly against the floor, as she waited. 

“Now...?”

Astrid sighed in defeat, letting her hands fall to the side.

“We...I... have done horrible things. Do you remember that night, when we celebrated that treaty, Hiccup made?”

Ruffnut nodded, smiling widely.

“You mean that night, when Eret looked especially sexy and when you were drunk like Hel? Oh yes, I remember that night!”

Astrid didn't question her drunkenness – everybody had to be very aware of it. 

“W-well, yes. That night. And – not that I would normally do that – but I was just too drunk to think correctly and I might have done something...bad...”

“You pressured Hiccup to fuck with you – oh – sorry! You two did have passionate love-making, am I right? And now you think, that is your fault, that you lost your own virginity and that dishonored him and stuff like that? Because it was not your wedding night?”

Astrid rubbed her temple. Hearing her friend say these words – and being absolutely right with them – was just annoying and even more embarrassing than she thought. 

“Yeah... something like that... And now I can't face him, because I dearly regret it and I feel ashamed of myself... Ruffnut...I really have screwed up badly and I can't even remember all of it...”

Ruffnut looked at Astrid for some time, unsure of what to do.

But then she started laughing and even her two-headed dragon hissed, as if it was laughing with her.

“Oh Hofferson! You are really, really cute!”

“I am not...” murmured Astrid angrily, putting her hands on her shoulders and looking grim at her friend, like she was a five year old viking girl.

“And stop laughing! It is not funny! This is a serious problem!”

“No it is not! Sex is never a serious problem! Unless you cheat on your partner, or get pregnant, when you are unmarried-”

“Pregnant! Oh Freya, no! I haven't thought about that!”

“Astrid, just do me a favor – stop flipping out every five seconds! And if I loose my good mood today, then I will prank you on your wedding day!   
Now – let good old aunty Ruffnut tell you – sex is no problem! It is nice and fulfilling – in more ways than one - and lots of fun – I promise you that.”

“Don't tell me, that you have done it already...But, let me guess. Eret?”

Not bothering about Astrid's comment, Ruffnut continued with her little presentation:

“You can do it because of the fun. Or you can do it as a stress relief. Or if you are in love – and you two are in love! I mean, you two will get married in three days! So why do you worry? If he would be angry, then he would let you know. You remember his dad, right? Hiccup can be just as thickheaded as his father! But he is not angry! He does care about you and about anything that happened between the two of you. Now get your ass up, go over to our chief and drag him into his bed, or yours and do it again! He is going to be your fucking husband after all! It should not matter to you, if you have done it a few days ago for the first time, or not! All that matters is, that you two screw each other to keep Berk it's peace. Now get out there, say that you sorry and stuff like that and screw him, until you get married – to have even more sex.”

For a few moments Astrid looked at Ruffnut, blinking.

“I never thought that I would talk with you about sex...” Astrid murmured to herself, but also admitting: “But you might be right...And I don't believe myself, that I said that!”

“You are welcomed! And if you two need a few more advises on sex, then just come to me and ask!”

“T-thanks... I guess...”

Although Astrid still felt regret deep down in her heart, she (somewhere) knew, that Ruffnut had said wise words: She should not worry about sleeping with Hiccup! It should be a wonderful act of love, not an act full of shame and worries. And if she ever wanted to do these things again with him, she should talk to him. Tell him, that she is sorry – for everything and hope, that he would forgive her.

When Astrid walked past Ruffnut, she knew, that she only had one aim and she hoped, that she would find him as soon as possible.

Storming out of the stables, she sighed, looking over to the houses of Berk in hope she would see him somewhere, or Toothless, which would indicate, that the young chief was somewhere nearby. 

“I knew, you were here...” Astrid suddenly could hear his voice, but didn't know right on the spot, where it came from.

But soon enough, she knew, when two black, scaled paws gripped her by the shoulder and with the sound of wind and flapping wings in her ears, she was dragged high into the air. A familiar feeling returned to her, as she witnessed this déjà vu, through this time she didn't scream as much as she was hijacked by Toothless and Hiccup the first time. Though it was a little scary, too.

“If you I can not come to you to talk, then you will come with me! No turning back now and no stupid excuses, Astrid!” 

Astrid looked up to see Hiccup's face, looking down on her with one hand outstretched to help her up. 

“Fine! No more excuses!” She said, climbing up Toothless leg, reaching the hand of her fiance, knowing that this time there would be no turning back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy new year, everybody and thank you for the cheer amount of readers and followers! You guys are amazing and I hope, that you will also enjoy this chapter. Only one more and a tiny epilogue! Hope to finish it soon :D


	5. Silence

Silence

Hiccup wasn't very fond of silence. It was a dreaded, even scary situation to him, which had reminded him of so many moments, when something bad had happened, like when he was a teenage boy and angered his father. Or the silence after he had died. Or the few minutes of silence, when he had asked Astrid's father to marry her.

And now...this...

All he could hear was the sound of Toothless wings and the sound of wind in his ears. But they didn't talk. He didn't even dare to look over his shoulder, to glance into her face. Some inner force was just preventing him from doing so.

At least he could be sure, that she was still behind him, since Hiccup could feel her arms around his chest, though it didn't feel the same like it normally would. Astrid wasn't pressed as close to his back, as she would normally do. Instead it more or less felt like a loose hug, which she was willing to let go of, as soon as they would reach the ground.

Only once he dared to touch with shaking fingers her hands, stroking for a few moments tenderly, showing her, that he wasn't mad and that he was still caring for her after all. That he loved her, no matter how their conversation would turn out in the end.

Yes, he knew that it hadn't been the best idea, to tell Toothless to climb up the stable roof to wait there in silence. But he knew, that she was in the stables – he had seen her entering the building with a bucket full of fresh fish. And Ruffnut glance to a spot behind Stormfly's back was far to obvious for the beautiful General to be not with her friend. Therefor he knew, that he had to wait, until she would leave the stables.

And he was right, telling Toothless the moment, when he saw her to snatch the young woman, like he did when she first saw the black reptile. Well...hijacking his fiance might not be the smartest or the most gentleman-like thing to do, but he didn't see another chance, to be finally able to talk to her. There wedding was three days away, after all!

Something needed to be done!

Looking down to the sea and ground Hiccup could finally see his aim – a little patch of land, which was big enough for his dragon to play, but too small for Astrid to hide from him.

They landed.

But they still sat there in silence for a while, neither of them willing to take the first step, to leave the back of the winged reptile.

Hiccup's heart was beating faster, unsure of what to do, petting the head of his scaled friend nervously, hoping that the Gods would send him some sign of what he should do.

But finally and sadly her hands shifted, loosened and he heard her boots hitting the stony ground. The young chief followed shortly after.

While Toothless used the opportunity to run around, trying to chase a bunch of butterflies, Hiccup turned to see into Astrid's face, only to be disappointed again, when all he could stare at, was her back.

She was hugging herself, looking towards the rim of this little island and over the sea, avoiding him altogether.

And it hurt him even more...

He gulped, his heart felt heavy. But he knew, that he needed to break the silence...

"Astrid?" He finally raised his voice, stepping closer until he was standing directly behind her, but didn't dare to touch her.

"I know that it was a bad idea to kidnap you, bring you here to Itchy Armpit, but we both know, that we need to talk. And I don't want to wait, until our wedding day...We need to have this conversation now... I hate it, when you avoid me, but I am so sorry... for everything that happened in that night."

She lowered her gaze, looking down to her feet, but she still couldn't turn around.

"Hiccup..." She finally could whisper, "I know, that we need to talk. And I wanted to do so, when I left the stables, trying to search you. But...well...you were again the one, who had planned ahead."

She laughed silently and sadly, but with her next words, he could hear a little smile, tugging at the ends of her lips:

"It is just so hard to start. I am more a fighter – a warrior. You are the chief – you are the one who can talk and use all these amazing words, that make a total sense! But...I don't know how to talk about it...It is just too...embarrassing. And I am dearly ashamed of myself and I regret it..."

She was looking over her shoulder for a brief moment, to see him into his eyes, but blushed and turned away again.

Hiccup used this moment, to close the space between them, letting his arms carefully slide around her shoulders, pulling her back against his chest, to plant a little kiss on her neck. His heart jumped happily, when she didn't pull away.

Again she sighed, happier this time.

"Hiccup...I know that it was wrong to drink so much mead out of boredom. But I had the feeling, that you didn't have eyes for me that night and were too busy to talk to everybody else, but me..."

He kissed the back of her head, shaking his, while her words made him feel like he was hit in the stomach. At least he now knew, why she had drank so much... And although he also had so many thoughts on his mind to share with her – even to apologize for his own mistakes – he wanted her to be the first to say, what was bothering her so much...

"I always have eyes for you..." the young chief murmured into her hair "But the elders made it too hard to finish this damned conversation and I think that it would be too rude as a chief to just end it... Believe me, my eyes and my mind were only with you..."

"Oh..." Astrid murmured, when she heard that, reaching with her hands up to his arms around her shoulder, to gently touch him.

"I...I didn't notice that. I just thought you ignored me...Then I am sorry for that, too... But I am also sorry for my behavior afterwards – for kissing and making out in front of the mead hall. I was just...not sober enough to think correctly..."

He chuckled lightly.

"Well, you should know me well enough, to know, that I really enjoy making out with you. I even got to touch your butt – and you know I like to touch your butt!"

"Mhm..." she hummed in approval, which made him smile even more. "Well...then I need to apologize myself for luring you into my bed and persuaded you to have sex with me." Wait a minute. "I know that we wanted to wait until our wedding night. And I even hate to admit to say, that I don't even remember it... I know that you are too kind and love me too much, to decline my offer and-"

"Wait, wait, wait!"

Suddenly it hit him like a stone straight in the face, when realization hit him, why she had been avoiding him all these days.

"We didn't sleep with each other! I left, before I did give in, though I should have stayed to make sure, that you were alright..."

Again there was silence. Not for long, but long enough for both of them to realize a few things, but it was Astrid, who spoke up again, still sounding very confused.

"We didn't have sex?" she questioned, before finally turning in his arms to look him into his eyes. "But I was naked! And I have a blurry memory of you in my bed!"

He smiled warmly at her, finally seeing her face probably after such a long time, though she was still too shocked to return it. Carefully he lowered his hands to her waist.

"And you are undeniably beautiful when you wear nothing – but I swear, that I didn't look too much! Though I pretty much fell in love with your – erm – breasts and you have a really cute belly button!"

Her eyebrows rose, when she heard those words and he felt himself blushing a deep shade of red.

"And, well – yes, you pulled me in your bed, when I tried to lay you down and you made it very hard to leave..."

"Oh..." she whispered again, lowering her head to his chest, finally returning the hug, when she brought her arms to his shoulders. "Then I guess I was too drunk to remember everything probably... I was just so upset and angry with myself. I thought that our first time was just a big mistake and that it had been my fault...That is why I avoided you, or invented excuses to not talk to you..."

"And I thought that I have done something wrong, by not staying with you, when you needed me. I should have taken care of you, though you made it very hard and impossible, when you touched...well, forget about it!"

Her head shot back up, when she heard his words, a slight sign of shock and embarrassment returning to her face.

"What did I touch?!" she asked, her voice squeaking at the end.

"Well. Don't mind – you...you were drunk a-and just look forward to our wedding!" The young chief gulped, trying to avoid this topic, very well knowing, that it was already awkward enough for her.

"Hiccup, what did I touch? Or should I ask -Where did I touch?"

He looked away, the red returning to his face again, suddenly feeling hot, while his palms became sweaty.

"First you touched...me...and then you touched yourself... Y-you know...in a few more private...parts..."

Her hand shoot to her mouth, her eyes got even wider.

"Oh Freya! I touched your...your penis?"

Hearing her say this out loud was a strange, quite uncomfortable, but also exciting feeling, especially now that she was sober.

"I-It's okay, Astrid! I pulled away, before anything could happen and it was only for a short moment. Like – only a second!"

She pulled away, clearly in distress now, while Toothless behind them was now looking in curiosity at them, probably wondering if this was some kind of strange, human mating ritual.

"And I touched myself?! In front of you! How embarrassing!" The beautiful General whispered, burying her hands in her hair, while her braid came a little undone by this. Though the young chief very much liked the look of her hair like this.

"Astrid, don't worry! I left right before you could get started. I probably would have lost the control over my body, if I have stayed. And I only saw it out of the corners of my eyes!"

But she stayed frustrated, walking up and down, reflecting on the damage she had made.

"Astrid?" he tried to call out for her, but she ignored him.

Hiccup sighed, rolling his eyes with a slight smile at his fiance, before he grabbed her by the waist again, pulling her back against his body, to bring his lips to hers and to kiss her firmly on the lips.

It took her some time to relax, but eventually she did, easing her muscles, clawing tightly into his chest with her fingers and finally returning the kiss.

Toothless grunted happily in approval behind them, before he returned to chase those damned butterflies.

They stayed like this for some time, Hiccup finally enjoying this kind of silence around them, while he had the girl of his dreams in his arms, moving her lips slightly against his. A few strands of her blonde hair were fluttering around them, tickling his face softly. And though the wind was a bit cold, he felt warm in her embrace.

Yet, he was the one, who ended their kiss, smiling lovingly at her, a smile, which she happily returned.

"Astrid...it is not like I don't have my dirty mind about you, too. Having such a beautiful, stunning, strong, smart and very sexy fiance makes it hard not to think about you in such ways... And to be honest, my thoughts can get very dirty, when I think about you... So, yes, I want to feel you, too. I want to you see you naked, again. And, yes, I want to have passionate sex with you – all night long! And you shouldn't feel embarrassed or feel regret in any way - I am your fiance, after all."

He gave her a little peck on the lips, then he kissed her forehead, somehow feeling happy and relieved, that he had told her this. It was the truth after all and he shouldn't hold it back from her.

"Hiccup..." Astrid sighed happily, smiling even wider. "But I thought, that we agreed on waiting?"

"Yes, we did. But we can still change our minds. We love each other, after all! It shouldn't matter, if we sleep today with each other, tomorrow or in our wedding night! There are always two people involved in sex. And for me it is more like making love... And Astrid, I really would love to make love to you and if you want to do it right here and right now, then it should be this way..."

Hearing his dragon growling behind them, he looked over this shoulder, rising his eyebrows, before he returned his gaze to the young woman in his arms.

"Well...not exactly right here and now, since Toothless will be watching us and might be disturbed afterwards from human mating - but you know what I mean. It doesn't matter to me, when it happens, as long as you are the one, I can share this experience with..."

"Human mating?" Astrid laughed, finally sounding like herself again, before she cast him a bright smile "I more like the sound of 'Making love'."

She raised her hands to his cheeks, carefully brushing over them with her fingertips. These little touches send a tingling sensation down his spine and he closed his eyes for a moment.

Smiling to herself, she was the one, who gave him a little peck on his lips, before embracing him tightly.

"Let's wait..." She whispered. "It's only three days until we get married. Anticipation can be something nice. And I want to sleep with you as husband and wife..."

"Then we will wait..." he answered, happily smiling at that.


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue – Shaking

His breath was hot, smelling very slightly of sweet mead. But he didn't drink much, only once raised his jug to toast with all the people of Berk. His hair was messy, sticking out in every direction possible. Hers wasn't any better, lying loosely on the pillow beneath her head. His skin was damp from is sweat, but felt like a wonderful, burning sensation, wherever he touched her.

Yes, she was really amazed, of how much she was in love with this wonderful, young man.

"You are shaking..." Astrid whispered with a little smile on her lips, reaching with her hands for his face, holding him carefully with her palms, until he stopped the movements, he were making.

Hiccup smiled weakly, when he found her eyes, trying to hold still, while his beautiful wife beneath him mustered him. They looked at each other, only one candle illuminating the dark bedroom of their house.

"I am?" he returned with he hushed voice, resting his wight on his elbows, next to her body, to avoid to completely crush her. "Your...your hands are shaking, too..."

She looked at her hands, seeing that he was telling her the truth.

But suddenly a little frown appeared and worry darkened his eyes for a moment.

"Astrid...is...is everything okay? Does it still hurt? How do you feel?" He asked in concern, wondering, why she had stopped him.

She shook her head, smiling even wider.

"It doesn't hurt anymore...Don't worry..." She moved her hands a little, moving them though his damp hair, over his neck and his broad shoulders, lowering them to his naked, well defined chest. "I feel pretty full, to be exactly." Astrid added cheekily, wiggling her hips a little against his, which made him – much to her delight – groan and send an amazing feeling down her spine. It was such a nice feeling after all, feeling his hard member inside of her, with a hot wetness from her between them.

He chuckled a little at that, lowering his head to kiss her, starting to move his hips again. Slowly and carefully, to not hurt her in any way. Testing. To find a rhythm and a pace that suited both of them.

"Oh Hiccup!" she moaned, letting go of his lips, rolling her head back, when he hit something very nice inside of her. She even clenched her legs around him, not being able to control her own body.

"You...you are amazing, Astrid Haddock. And I love you so much..." He said between heavy breaths, slowly making a trail of kisses down her neck, over her collarbone and towards her breasts, which he were now finally allowed to touch and kiss and do all the wonderful things, he had ever dreamed about in his dirty thoughts. And it felt even better, when his lips closed around her right nipple, gently sucking and licking it.

"I love you, too..." she exhaled, tracing with her fingernails over his bare back.

"Then why did you wanted to stop for a moment?" he whispered, never halting the movements of his hips, pushing in and out of her wetness with a steady rhythm.

Although it was very painful at first, when he had entered her, she now was swept away by this this exciting feeling of him inside and on top of her, which made her stomach flutter and her head spin with lust, love and longing. He noticed it, seeing her grimacing for a moment, even though she had tried to hide it. But she was a warrior after all! She was the General of Berk.

But taking a short break wasn't because of the pain. She had something else in her mind.

"I... I wanted this moment to... ah...last a little longer..." she admitted between breaths and moans.

Now he stopped moving again. She gulped, thinking that she had said something wrong. But when his head came back up to meet her gaze, again, she was amazed by the pure love and joy about her words in them.

Shaking he laid his forehead on hers, smiling even wider than before.

"I love you..." he said again, putting as much meaning into the three little words, as he could. "I love you more, than I can tell you..."

"I know..." she answered quietly. "And thank you..."

"What for?"

"For Waiting... For not giving in, when you had the chance to do so... I am glad, that we both can experience this...together and...and in a sober state."

"Astrid..."

"And for loving me, the way I am..."

He kissed her sweaty forehead, pushing a strand of hair out of her face, gazing back into hear eyes.

"You are welcome..."

For a few moments, they stayed like this, merely enjoying the closeness of each other, both amazed by the love the other gave them.

But it was Astrid, who let her hands wander slowly down his back, even lower, to lay them on his bare and firm behind.

"Now you keep on consummating your marriage, chief!" Astrid commanded with a little, devilish grin, starting to move her hips on her own, moaning loudly, when he followed her orders.

"As you wish, General Haddock!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, there it is! Though it is not as smutty, I find it still kind of romantic. I wanted it to fit in with those two. And thank you all again for your big support! It made me very happy, that so many people found themselves in this story and read it. Thank you all for reading! You guys are amazing and I hope I will return sometimes later for more!


End file.
